Anywhere For You Pretty Baby
by Takeru Takaishi's Gurl
Summary: At the gang's school they are having a singing contest/dance. Whoever wins gets a trophy and a trip to Hawaii! And love is in the air. Will anyone express their feelings or will they be bottled up.


Disclaimer : Unfortunately I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me! And I also don't own BSB unfortunatly! And I don't own Vanessa Carlton.  
  
And I made it PG-13 just incase and you know what I mean  
  
Description : At the gang's school they are having a singing contest. Whoever wins gets a trophy and a trip to Hawaii!  
  
Anywhere For You Pretty Baby By : Takeru Takaishi's Gurl  
  
Yugi and the gang are all 16 and starting Junior year. As gang arrived at school and they saw someone really familiar. She had blonde hair and violet eyes. They stopped and knew it was...  
  
"MAI! MAI! Hey I didn't know you go here now?" asked Joey running up her.  
  
"Yeah I just transferred. Hey Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura." answered Mai in a friendly voice.  
  
'Wow she sounds very happy unlike in the Duelest Kingdom. I wonder if she....' thought Yugi.  
  
"So how are you Joesph? Have you gotten better at duel monsters" asked Mai.  
  
"Grrrr Of course I have gotten better!" yelled Joey who was annoyed.  
  
"Ok Joey calm down she as just teasing you." said Tea trying to calm down Joey.  
  
"Hey where is Bakura?" asked Mai.  
  
"Oh he went to Australia and is going to be there a few months I think." said Tea.  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
They decided to head for the bulletin board to see of there was any upcoming events. While the whole gang was walking all the guys were drooling over Mai.  
  
"Get over it guys"  
  
"Go get a life"  
  
"Whatever" said Mai to all the guys that tried to flirt with her.  
  
The whole gang started laughing. Then got to the bulletin board. They something new.  
  
"Hey! look there is going to be a singing contest next week!" said Tea who was really excited.  
  
"And a dance! WHOO HOOO!!!" yelled Joey and everybody looked at like he was crazy.  
  
"Wanna sign up Yugi?" askd Tea.  
  
"Uhhh I dunno" said Yugi who really wasn't interested.  
  
"Please!" pleaded Tea with her big blue eyes.  
  
'How can I say no to those eyes and to Tea! Why does she have that power over me! Am I falling in....No I can't! I'm only 16.'  
  
"Oh why not! Let's sign up!" said Yugi.  
  
Joey was whispering something to Tristan. "Man Yugi does whatever Tea says. He must like her alot to join a singing contest." said Joey  
  
"Your right Joey. Let's try to hook them up." said Tristan.  
  
"I never knew you guys were into matchmaking" said Mai.  
  
"AHH !!! You scared us!" said Joey and Tristan at the same time while hugging each other and then look at each other.  
  
"AHH!!! Get off me!" said Tristan.  
  
"You grabbed me first!"  
  
"Oh whatever you guys. So how are we going to get them together?" asked Mai with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Well, we need to leave them alone" said Tristan  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea. I say at lunch we'll go outside and they will be left alone." said Mai while looking at Joey thinking .... 'Man if me and Joey were together that be great but of course he doesn't like...probably thinks I'm some bossy snob. man I love him sooo much'  
  
"Mai you there! " Joey was waving a hand in front of Mai face.  
  
"Yeah I'm here" Mai started blushing.  
  
"Ok" said Joey while thinking of way to get Mai to like him. 'Man she is sooooo beautiful but of course she wouldn't like me! She probably likes Kaiba since he is rich and one of the top duelest. But i'll find a way for her to like me.  
  
"You there man!" said Tristan and knew exactly why both Mai and Joey were spacing out. Of course they liked each other!  
  
"Yeah ok let's get to class." said Joey like his mind was concentrating on something or someone.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to class. Lunch came by too fast.  
  
"Ok I'll meet you guys outside." whispered Tristan to Mai and Joey. Then he pointed to a cherry blossom tree. "See that sakura tree I'll meet you over there."  
  
"Ok" said Mai and Joey.  
  
Inside the cafeteria Yugi and Tea were waiting for the others.  
  
"Man where are they? They know we always hang out at this table." said Tea.  
  
"Yeah maybe they are still in class or the bathroom or I have no idea." said Yugi while staring at Tea. 'Man she looks sooo beautiful too bad I can't be the one in her life. I would marry her any moment! Oh My GOD! What am I saying. She is only my childhood best friend! She probably likes Joey or Tristan. What kind of chance do I have with her.'  
  
Yugi sighed. "What is the matter Yug?" asked Tea.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to ask you but I like this one girl that I know. She's smart, beautiful, and she's she's just great! She is one of kind. Well, I don't know how to ask her out to the upcoming dance and singing contest. Do you have any advice." asked Yugi.  
  
While he was talking Tea was thinking ..... 'Man i wonder who the lucky girl is! 'Cause it isn't me and man I only wish it was. Oh My GOD! I can't be falling for my best friend!'  
  
"I think any girl you ask out is gonna say yes. Com'on your charming, intelligent, and might I add handsome, and your the nicest person around." said Tea with a smile.  
  
'SHE THINKS I'M CHARMING, INTELLIGENT, HANDSOME AND NICE!!! YEAH!' yelled Yugi in his head.  
  
"You really mean it!"  
  
"Of course! Afterall you are my best friend!"  
  
"Thanks soo much Tea!" said Yugi and hugged Tea. Both of them felt something when they hugged, like some connection. After they pulle away....  
  
"Well, uhh...Where are those guys!" said Yugi who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Umm I don't know want to look for them?" asked Tea who was blushing.  
  
Back to Joey and Mai at the Sakura Tree. The wind was blowing the sakura petals were falling on Mai and Joey's faces while they were ........ ARGUING ABOUT DUEL MONSTERS!  
  
"Man the Red Eyes Black Dragon is waaaaaaay better than your dumb Harpy Lady!  
  
"What! DID YOU SAY THAT MY HARPY LADY IS DUMB!"  
  
"Yeah I said that what are going to do about it?!!"  
  
"I"m going to get you JOEY WHEELER!"  
  
"Wait! Where is Tristan? He has been gone for most of the time." said Joey with dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"If I know Tristan ebough he might be setting us up." whispered Mai.  
  
'THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TRISTAN!' thought Joey.  
  
"Mai I have something to tell you" said Joey in a serious voice.  
  
"What is it Joseph?" said Mai with a hoepful look in eyes. She was hoping he said he liked her!  
  
"Hey! Joey and Mai!" yelled Yugi.  
  
"Hey What are you two doing there alone!?" yelled Tea.  
  
"Uhhh .... Umm..." both Joey and Mai blushing deep shades of red.  
  
"So you going after Mai, Joey" whispered Yugi to Joey. Who then turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"So you are trying to get Joey, Mai" whispered Tea to Mai. She also turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Uhh...ummm...I gotta go!" said Mai and left to sign up for the contest. She thought of an idea to get Joey.  
  
"So do I! Gotta pick a song for the contest.!" said Joey trying to make the best excuse.  
  
"You didn't enter." said Yugi.  
  
"Oh yeah thats right!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Ok I'm going to enter." and Joey ran off to sign up  
  
"Ok that was really weird." said Tea.  
  
"I totally agree." nodded Yugi.  
  
While Joey was running he crashed into Mai!  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Oh sorry its you Joey." said Mai.  
  
"Oh sorry Mai! Lemme help you up." said Joey who was already up and held out a hand for Mai to get up.  
  
"Um thanks." said Mai while brushing dust off.  
  
"So ae you going to sign up for the contest?"  
  
"Yeah are you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They both went up to the bulletin board and signed up.  
  
The bell rang to signal end of lunch.  
  
"Ok see ya" said Mai walking off to class.  
  
"Yeah bye.." while Joey walked to class.  
  
While everything was going on he was watching from the classrooms and sneaking around with his mysterious accomplice.  
  
Yugi's house.  
  
"Ok what song do I pick so Tea can get a hint that I like her!" yelled Yugi who was really frustrated.  
  
Suddenly he turned into Yami Yugi.  
  
"Ok I know who can help!"  
  
"Who!?!" Yelled Yugi.  
  
"YOUR FRIENDS!"  
  
"OF COURSE!"  
  
Yami Yugi goes back and Yugi returns. He calls up Joey and Seto and Tristan.  
  
"Hey! Seto can you come over I need your help for something ?" asked Yugi. Over time Seto and Yugi and the gang became good friends except he doesn' hang around with them. Weird?  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll be over there in few. Ok Bye" said Seto and hung up.  
  
Then Yugi dialed Joey's number and asked if he can come.  
  
"Yeah I can come over dude. Ok see ya."  
  
Then Yugi dialed Tristan's number but it was busy. So he left it alone.  
  
Seto and Joey came over and Yugi explained his problem.  
  
"Man I also wanna get Mai to like me!" said Joey.  
  
"I want someone to like but I don't know how" said Seto.  
  
"WHO IS THAT!" yelled both Joey and Yugi.  
  
"Why are two yelling?"  
  
"We are just surprised right Joey?"  
  
"Yeah just surprised."  
  
"Ok I say we form a group! The three of us?" suggested Kaiba.  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea even though I'm no boy band group type of person but anything to win Mai's heart.  
  
While they were thinking of a song and talking they didn't know that the mysterious accomplice of Tristan was outside listening to everything they were saying.  
  
"Ok now I gotta get to Tris."  
  
"Ok I got a song! It's Anywhere For You but the Backstreet Boys!" said Joey.  
  
"Ok let's see the lyrics." said Seto.  
  
The three guys went online and printed out the lyrics and heard the song and downloaded it.  
  
"Ok this is the perfect song for them!" saud Yugi who smiling and thinking of how Tea would react.  
  
"Yugi! Oh My GOD! I love you too! I would also go anywhere for you!" said Tea hugging Yugi.  
  
Joey was also imagining the smile on Mai's face.  
  
"Joey Wheeler I never knew you sang soo good! And also I love you too! " said Mai hugging and kissing Joey.  
  
Seto was also dreaming of same thing.  
  
They snapped out of the daydreaming and started practicing after they finished their homework.  
  
At Mai's house  
  
"Ok Tea can you come over?" asked Mai.  
  
"Sure thing be there in a few minutes." said Tea.  
  
Tea arrived there with Serenity.  
  
"I thought she could be of help since she is Joey's sister and all." said Tea knowing that Mai liked Joey.  
  
"Uhh Thanks for coming over Serenity. How are you?" asked Mai who was blushing.  
  
"I'm fine and I heard you have a little thing for my Bro or should I say big thing for my brother." giggled Serenity.  
  
"Uhh Yeah I guess you can say that."  
  
"Well, I need help on picking a song for the contest."  
  
"So do I" said both Serenity and Tea.  
  
"Ok you wanna sing in a group or what?" asked Mai.  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea." said Serenity.  
  
"I have song! It's Pretty Baby! by Vanessa Carlton. It has really nice lyrics." said Serenity but then sighed.  
  
"I forgot I'm doing something else for the singing contest! So you guys gotta do this on your own. You two can borrow my 'Be Not Nobody' cd. and I sorta of gotta go bye!" with saying that she left in hurry.  
  
"Hmm I wonder why she can't join us?" said Mai.  
  
"And was she in a rush" said Tea.  
  
"O well let's practice!"  
  
"Yeah! Well we don't need her cd because I got mine Ha ha!"  
  
Then Tea and Mai started practicing while Serenity was practicing something that she is doing in the contest/dance.  
  
Don't you wonder who Tristan's accomplice is and what is Serenity up to! Dun DuH! Well, you gotta find out in the next chapter! So please review this chapter. And i'll try to post the 2nd chapter fast as I can. 


End file.
